One hell of a Smile
by JohnJuanRamboJr35
Summary: I just want people to know that this is a edit to my first fanfic,which I kinda rebooted it.But I will be updating but please give it a chance.The main plot is Natsu has one bad day and goes insane and becomes END but with a Chemical tank added.He becomes The joker and wants Revenge on the people he used to call friends and family.
1. One bad day and one hell of a ride

**hello this is JohnJuanRambojr35,and this is my first Fic and I wanted to edit it and try to make it normal cause all lot of people don't like format and I really would like people to read my work**

 **I own nothing and will never own nothing maybe the idea for this story.**

In a town called Magnolia,this is the home for our heroes FAIRY TAIL.But what you don't know is there's a wedding going on.And one of our heroes is about to be wed to his love.

 **Inside The Church**

In one of the rooms,was Natsu sitting on one of the chairs.Thinking about his life his family his adopted son his father and love.

" _why am I here, I should be at a bar drinking my loss and try to move on.I still can't believe this is happening_ "Natsu thought with a frown

 **Flash back**

 **Natsu's house**

Natsu could be seen laying on his bed while looking at his ceiling.

"damn it why can't I choose,Lucy or Lisanna.I can't choose between them,I hate this feeling"Natsu said to himself 

Natsu stood up and decided to hit the guild and talk with Mirajane,so she could help him with his choice.

 **somewhere in town**

Natsu could be seen walking to the guild.while passing by a alleyway he heard a moan.Natsu got closer to the alleyway and poped his head a bit to see whats going on.And What shocked Natsu was Laxus making out with someone he couldn't see from this angle.As Natsu got a little closer,his eyes started go wide from a total of shock to see Laxus and his child hood crush the mother of his adopted son...Lisanna.

as Laxus pulled out for some air which made Lisanna give him a frown 

"I think we should tell the guild about us"Laxus told Lisanna while trying to gain his breath 

"No,I like this secret and my sister would be all up on my ass about me not telling her"Lisanna answered back with a seductive smile

As Natsu heard this,he wanted to cry his eyes out and hide from the world.But no he still his Lucy,so he returns to his first objective.

 **At the Guild**

Natsu walked in without his famous saying "we made it back alive" or kicking the doors.But then he saw everyone in one big group cheering and clapping.As he got close someone called out for him.

"Hey ash for brains, guess what me and Lucy are engaged"Gray said who was returning from the restroom and spotted Natsu entering 

When Lucy heard Gray's voice she walked through the coward and saw Gray with Natsu

"Natsu where have you been?,you know what never mind look at my ring that Gary got me"as Lucy showed her ring to Natsu his world stopped and he couldn't breathe.His heart felt like it died and then shattered to dust.

"you know its rude to keep a woman waiting,what do you think about the ring I helped Gary pick it"Erza said while making her way to the group 

"it looks great"Natsu said with a fake smile 

"hey fire breathe,want to be my best man?"Gray said while placing his arm around Natsu's shoulder 

"yeah...sure...hey I'm tired so I'm heading home okay"Natsu answered without even thinking 

As Natsu tried to leave before breaking down in front of everyone but painful Lucy calls for him

"But you just got here,Why are you leaving so soon?"Lucy said who was now holding Gray's hand 

"I was going to ask you if you needed rent money so we could have gone to a mission,but you got your hands full"Natsu answered who was still making his way to the doors

As Natsu tried to leave the guild hall he saw Lisanna walking into the guild.Natsu frozed seeing the women who gave him his best memories from his childhood beside Igneel

"Hi there Natsu,What's happening here?"She asked with a sweet smile making Natsu's pain increase

"I'm engaged to Gary"Lucy answered Lisanna's question with a bright smile and showing her ring to Lisanna and Gary got closer to Lucy to hold her from behind.And Natsu couldn't hold it no more and started to tear up so he tried to run away but he bumped into Laxus who was just coming in.

"Watch where your walking"Laxus threatened to whoever bumped into him but Natsu didn't care so he pushed Laxus and walked out of there.

 **In The Forest**

Natsu went to the grave he made for Lisanna when they thought she died and did what he never did after she returned back to him.He got on his knees and moved his arms around the grave and started to cry and he kept on repeating the same words over and over again"Why Lisanna?"He said with so much pain,he remained like that for the whole night

 **End of Flash Back**

 **Back with Natsu In The Room**

Natsu was trying his best not have a mental breakdown. and then he heard some knockimg at the door

"Hey what are you doing in there the ceremony starting Natsu"Romeo asked behind the door 

"O sorry Just thinking,lets go then"Natsu answered while wiping his tears away and standing up.As he opened the door he saw Romeo was gone so he made it back to the ceremony

 **in the chapel**

 **right to the end of the ceremony**

"if anyone has a reason for these two cannot be wed speak now or forever hold your peace"Asked the priest who was smiling through the whole thing

Natsu wanted to speak up but he couldn't so he just stood by and stayed quiet.But then the doors from the church flew open revealing Juvia who looked like crap.Maybe by all the crying which also rained and almost flooded the town

"You can't do this Gary-samma,I love you please don't leave me"Juvia said while holding in her tears that were trying to spill out

"Juvia I alrighty told you I don't feel the same okay so please move on okay"As Gary said that Juvia started to cry and she ran out to god knows where,and it started to rain.After that moment they continued the wedding and now Gary and Lucy Have become a married couple.

 **At a Bar later at night**

Natsu was there drinking his pain away,looking at the Bartender.Natsu then remembered everything he did for them.He remembered playing with Lisanna as children and her always saying that she wanted to be his wife and now she's boning Laxus behind everyone's backs.And now Lucy who he saved from becoming a slave and every time he saved her all that went down hill when he noticed that she was taking missions with Gray.Natsu couldn't hold it no more and let every tear he could muster come out and his heart felt cold.

"Why don't they love me man?"Natsu asked the Bartender who felt sorry for Natsu and did something he shouldn't have.He handed him another shot of fire whisk and give him a pill.Natsu grabbed the pill and asked him what it was for

"it's for the pain"The Bartender told him and he walked away.Once the Bartender was gone,Natsu took the pill and then his brain felt numb and then it happened all that pain he was feeling was gone

 **Natsu's house three Months later**

"AAAHHHH...my head,what hit me last night"As Natsu said that he was rubbing his head and then he looked around his room and noticed bottles all over his room."O right got wasted and maybe got in a fight...maybe"Natsu said with a small smile

As Natsu got off his bed and went to take a shower he notice the empty space where his adopted son slept."O yeah I forgot he moved out to stay with Lis"After seeing his adoptive son's spot he went to shower.Once he came out of the shower he got dressed with a hoodie and some sun glasses and ripped jeans and sandals. Yeah our hero hit rock bottom,After getting dressed he went to the guild to get a job .

 **The Guild**

As Natsu opened the doors, he notice that no one paid him no mind. When he was making his way to the mission broad he notice his ex team,why ex cause they disbanded a month ago. He couldn't work with them like he used to. He hated working with that ice dick,couldn't work with Lucy for the pain he felt every time he was near her and Erza kept bugging him for answers about his issues and Happy stopped going to jobs with him cause he hated him for wasting their money on anything that could keep his mind at peace.

As he changed his direction to the bar,he noticed how Mirajane looked at his way and her smile became a frown. The reason for this was Happy told her about the drugs and alcohol he consumed.Which made Mirajane disappointment on him for doing illegal stuff behind everyone's back

"before you ask no beer or anything that has alcohol"Mirajane told Natsu Before he seat down on a stool "okay just water and some pain killers please and some meat please and put it on my tab"Natsu ordered with a blink expression 

"sorry but can't do sire your in debt as it is"She told him with a serious face while cleaning a mug.Natsu was about to say something before he heard the doors open with his second couple who he hated

"Hi everyone guess who just got together"Lisanna shouted out load for everyone to turn to Lisanna's arm wrapped around Laxus's arm.As they were getting everyone's attention Laxus leaned into Lisanna's ear and whispered "baby I told you to wait before we told my team"

Everyone joined the new couple to a party,everyone was happy for them even Happy. But Natsu just stood right where he was sitting thinking about his sad life"Great what could go wrong now"Natsu said with a frown and without noticing Makarov on the second floor,you could see him wearing a big smile.

" _I'm happy for you my childerns but there's one who worries me"_ Markov thought But something got his attention from his child who hasn't moved.He knew that Natsu had feelings for Lisanna but now he lost his chance with her.But as much as he wanted to party with his children he remembered that the Council send him a request mission for one of his children.So he stood up on yelled to get everyone's attention "As much as I would like to congratulate you two,the the magic Council has send us a request mission"Then everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to the master.

"this mission is a A mission to stop a dark guild who has a town under their control. And the mage that's been requested is Natsu Dragneel...wait what?"Makarov seemed surprised and everyone turned their attention to the dragon slayer, to which some of them didn't like the idea.

"Master I'm sorry but I can't allow this to happen"Erza stepped forward to tell her thoughts on this.Gray then walked beside Erza and joined her"Yeah what Erza said master he hasn't been on a mission for a while".Lucy walked next her husband and grabbed his hand "Master can't we take that mission we can handle it"when those word made contact with Natsu's ears and stood up and turned to see his ex team

"Why don't you guys shut the fuck up and let me do what I do best and not have to baby site you guys!"Natsu said with so much anger that they swear they saw some flame come out of his mouth.Everyone was shocked by those words and his old team was shocked to the core too.

"Natsu remember your place and you know your not as strong as you used to be"

"Yeah ever sense you started to drink and stop going to missions with us you haven't gotten off your lazy ass"

"Come on Natsu let us take this mission or let some one take it"Lucy couldn't believe how Natsu reacted 

"Or take someone with you or stay here and do what you do best drink your way to more debt"Happy whispered without no one hear except Natsu who just got even more mad.Natsu then pointed at everything one "You know what,fuck all of you I risked my life for you guys and this is the thanks I get, will fuck you."Natsu then looked up to Makarov "Gramps, I'll take the job and come back with my head high and"Natsu then turned to see everyone with so much hate in his eyes"show all of you guys I don't need any of you guys".After Makarov gave Natsu the mission poster, Natsu then left the guild with so many people with shock expressions and some with sad looks on their faces. Markov looked at the doors were the dragon slayer left through.

" _I wish you luck my child you'll need it_ "Makarov thought

 **Unknown location in the forest**

Two hooded figures could be seen talking to each other 

"So how close is the target Blake"

"He'll be there in five minutes sire, are you sure you want to do this sire?"Blake asked his leader

"Yes soon everything will fall into place, and let the darkness begin"The hooded figure answered while reaching inside a bag that he had with him.As he pulled out a old looking book with the label END. "May END BE WITH US"As he said that both figures disappear

 **The town where the mission was send from**

Natsu was walking towards the Mayor's office were he would ask about the details of the mission. But at this moment our hero was thinking about his so called family.

" _Why do I even put up with them anymore I should just leave and start a new life some where else_ " Natsu thought while walking to the Mayor's building, a explosion happened on the top floor were the mayor was. "What the fuck!"As those words come out of his mouth,more explosions went off around the town,Natsu ran to the closest burning building and started to eat all those flames and then to the next and so on.

Once Natsu ate all the flames he started to look around noticing the whole town is empty "okay I'm stuffed so YOU BETTER COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME!"As Natsu said those words some men and women's come out of hiding and as it seems there's like fifty of them.

"okay where's your pussy of a master?,and whose first?"Natsu asked while cracking his knuckles.Then out of nowhere a man appeared wearing a sliver armor with scars on his face "That would be me you sorry excuse of a mage" he answered with a creepy smile.Once those words left from his mouth a fist appeared right between his eyes. Next thing he felt pain and he blocked out from his attack.

Natsu then looked at the so called guild master and turned to see his men looking at him "okay whose next?"he asked while getting on a fighting stance but everyone stood there waiting for one of them to start the attack. "Come on I have some anger I want to release"said Natsu with some smoke coming out of his mouth.Just then one of them shot a arrow at Natsu but Natsu caught it just by a second. "Is that all you got-"and boom a smoke bomb went off in the arrow and this smoke covered the street,it was affecting his nose and hearing too but not his eyes and then they started to attack him from the rear.Natsu dodge the attack and **Fire Dragon Iron Fisted** one of the dark mages and then they all jumped him but to everyone's surprise he disappeared.

"Hey, up here!"Natsu shouted in the air,everyone turned up to see the Salamander in the sky with both hands on his mouth. " **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!!" Natsu shouted and a huge beam of flames dived down onto the ground creating a big explosion and every dark mages were scattered and knocked out. As Natsu landed on the crater he made with his attack.**

"okay maybe I went over broad again"as he said that he noticed a attack from his rear and dodges it and looks from where the attack come from. And there was a man who he didn't see with them. "Good I thought that was way to easy for a dark guild, now then lets get this shit started"Natsu ran towards the guy and performed a Fire Dragon Iron Fist right on his face and send him flying through some buildings but then the figure stood up and smiled which pissed off Natsu even more so he started to unleash all his strength on the guy cause whatever he threw at him, the guy wouldn't go down.

"Okay what are you made of asshole"Natsu asked while trying to get his breath but the guy just stood there without a scratch and silent but with a smile on his face. Natsu was losing his cool and starting to rage "Why are you smiling?"The man just kept on smiling and pulled out photos of Lucy and lisanna.Once Natsu saw them he lost control but what pushed him was what happened next

"Why don't they love me man HAHAHAHA!!!"The figure said with a wicked laugh but what he didn't noticed was at that moment you can swear a demon stood right in front of the man who was laughing his lungs out. And then he felt something throw him to the floor and started to punch him right on his face none stop. "YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY YOU PIECE OF SHIT, WILL I WANT TO SEE YOU LAUGH WITHOUT A FUCKING MOUTH"Natsu shouted while punching into a blob which with every hit Natsu's fists were covered with blood but then Natsu stopped and looked at the lifeless body that was under him.

"That's what I thought"Natsu then stood up and started to walk away but then he noticed his hands covered in blood.As he was staring at them he felt raindrops landing on him and he noticed the blood washing off.But then his senses came back which made him hear footsteps coming towards him.Natsu then noticed they were knights who had their weapons trained on him.

"Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail you are under arrest"one of the Knight told Natsu,which confused Natsu. "The fuck did you just say To me,I did your job and look over-"Natsu was shocked to see a little girl laying right where the guy he just murdered.Natsu kept on seeing where the little girls face used to be. "On your knees,head down and hands were I can see them now"The Knight told Natsu who was shocked but he did what he was told,as he was handcuffed and was hit to the head and then he blocked out.

Just outside from the town two figures where looking at the show. "Good job Blake"as the figure said this,Blake kept on looking at Natsu being dragged off. "What now sire?"Blake asked with his eyes still glued on Natsu, "phase two" The hooded figure answered and they disappeared

 **The End?**

 **Thanks for reading please Follow,Fav and Review please it helps me update sooner**


	2. One big Joke

**Thanks for giving this story a chance and please enjoy this chapter**

 **In a cell two weeks later**

In the cell could be seen a young man hanging on the wall with his hands cuffed over his head and his feet strapped on the wall.And that young man was none other then Natsu.As he was there thinking about how he ended up in there,a guard Walks inside his cell with a figure right behind him "you have a visiter"

Once the figure revealed itself as Erza Scarlet Who had one disappointed look on her face.Once the guard left them alone,Natsu kinda give her a small smile

"Hey Erza can you just help me out here please,they haven't feed me like a day and"Natsu said with a weak voice but Erza looked like she was about to explode.So Erza got closer and looked right at Natsu's eyes "what the hell were you thinking you idiot,how can you be thinking about food at a time like this,they are going to send you to prison for destroying a town and killing its residents,AND YOUR THINKING ABOUT FOOD!"

When those words hit Natsu right in the broken heart that remains.He let lose "I DIDN'T DO IT ERZA I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT MY FAMILY WOULD HAVE MORE FAITH IN ME!"Natsu said with so much emotion that Erza couldn't know if he was hurt or angry.But one thing was sure was Erza didn't like tha outburst "THEY HAVE FOOTAGE OF YOU KILLING A GIRL NATSU!"

Natsu could feel his blood boiling from all this shouting but what got him more was the thought of who ever did this to him was going to get away with it."I WAS SET UP ERZA THEY MADE ME SEE THINGS THAT WEREN'T THERE OKAY THE REAL KILLER IS OUT THERE LAUGHING HIS GUTS OUT!" Natsu shouted while pulling his chains down with inhuman strength.Erza then calmed down and looked down to the ground and moved her hand to touch Natsu's cheek.Which once it made contact she looks up again and with water eyes looks into Natsu's eyes."No more games Natsu I know that you've been using drugs"She said with a hurt voice.Natsu couldn't calm down so he moved his head so Erza's hand could be left abandoned from Natsu's cheek

"You know what, leave if your not going to help okay, tell gramps to come and help me out" Natsu said with venom present in his voice.Erza felt so sad knowing that this person who would give his life for his friends is the very same person chained up here."Sorry to tell you this but Master won't be visiting you he has better things to do and I well be taking my leave...goodbye"

As the last words that came out of her mouth reached to Natsu he started to remember every time he nearly died for them and now when he needs saving they leave him.Erza then started to walk towards the exit,but then a tear drop fell on the floor.When Natsu heard the tear hit the floor he remembered the time in the tower of heaven

"Don't you turn your back on me Scarlet you owe me"Natsu said with his hair covering his eyes.Erza stops right in front of the exit and turns around with tears in her eyes.Erza was angery to hear that,"I OWE YOU NOTHING NATSU YOU CHOICE THIS LIFE FOR YOURSELF!"She shouted with all her heart.Natsu started to pull his chains a little bit harder,"I SAVED YOU FROM YOUR PAST ERZA, I SAVED YOU FROM THAT FUCKING TOWER SO YOU OWE ME!"Natsu said while revealing his eyes.When Erza saw his eyes which once held a warm sensation is now cold.As Erza remembered the events of the tower and waking up on the beach with Natsu holding her.She couldn't handle this so she just left,leaving Natsu who couldn't hold it anymore.

"YOU OWE ME YOU OWE ME YOU FUCKING BITCH!"Natsu yelled with every ounce of strength he had and started to shake violently.But then the guard showed up told him to stop but Natsu didn't listen so the guard started to punish him

 **A Week Later In The Court Room**

Natsu could be seen standing in front of a Judge who was reading over the crime presented to him."So you have killed over fifty people destroyed twenty buildings and as your blood test showed us you use drugs, you have anything to say to me Mr.Dragneel"The Judge said who looked up to see Natsu."Yes I didn't do it sire I was drugged to attack the residents,pleae you got to believe me sire"

As the Judge looked down on his papers again and then he looked at Natsu and then turned to he's left to see the jury."How does the jury find the convict?"Said the judge who already knew the answer.One of the Jury stood up and looked at Natsu and then at the Judge."We the jury find the convict guilty"When Natsu heard the judgement he couldn't breathe.The Judge then looked at Natsu and smiled a little "Mr.Dragneel you are here found guilty and I sentence you to two years of prison and execution by lethal injection"Natsu couldn't believe it after everything he did for this country and they just toss him like nothing.At that moment the guards grabbed Natsu form behind and started pull him to the exit.

 **Two Years Later**

 **In A Cell**

Natsu could be seen sitting on the floor waiting for the guards to show up and drag him to his execution.The first thing you could noticed was Natsu's hair was shaved off and a black eye with a busted lip.Natsu's expression was one of some one giving up on life,his eyes were blink with no emotion and that smile he had was now broken into a frown." _Today's the day_ "Natsu thought,and that's when the guards showed up and one of the guards grabbed his nose

"Fuck man you smell like shit"The guard said while trying to cover his nose.The other guard didn't care he just grabbed Natsu and pulled him up and cuffed him "Dragneel,its time"the guard then lead him out.As they were walking by the other cells.One of the inmates popped his head between the bars and saw Natsu walking by and said."there goes my bitch from last night, damn can he cry but damn he's tight as fuck, see you on the other side pinky"The inmate said with a smile on his face.Natsu just keeped on walking until he made it to the room and then strapped on the table as it was being lifted which made him face the mirror that showed a room with sites and it was empty.

"Man no one came to see you one last time damn that's cold hahahaha"one of the guards said while laughing.And it started one of the doctor started to inject him and started the machine that held the poison and the poison started to go down the tubes and straight down to his vin which lead to his heart and his body went limp and that's how Natsu lost his life.

 **Unknown location**

After the execution,they transported the body to a Asylum which was located in the forest.Inside a office could be seen a man working on his desk while a young boy who looks around eight was sitting on one of the chairs inside the office.But then a man entered the room looking like he just hit gold for reason."Doctor,the body is here sir" The man said with a small smile,the Doctor then stood up and made his way to the operating room where the body was.But his son asked him when will he be back but the Doctor payed him no mind and just left

 **Operating room**

Opening the door showed a body bag and two men carrying it and placing it on the table."Good lets start by removing his Container and deliver the body" the Doctor said while getting dressed for surgery.As he said that one of the nurses zipped down the bag and then there layed Natsu's body

 **A day Later**

two men were carrying Natsu's body but then Natsu started to wake up and saw a man carrying his legs and then Natsu kicked the man that was holding his legs and started to pull his hands free from the guy who was holding his hands.After that Natsu stood up and head butted the guy who held his hands.Once Natsu knocked the guy out he started to run thourgh a plant that he didn't recognize and he ended on a bridge above canisters with chemicals."Where the fuck am I?" Natsu asked himself but then a alarm went off.Some Guards showed up pointing guns at him "Stop or we well shot" one of the guards said."Fuck you where am I and why does my chest have a scar and wasn't I dead?" Natsu shouted with all his strength.Then the Guards open fire making Natsu jump in one of the canisters below him and when he landed the air pressure for one of the pipes that was connected to the canisters sucked him in and outside of a big Asylum Natsu came out from one of the sewage tubes and landed on the floor

Natsu then slowly stood up and tried to get his balance "It fucking burnsAAAAHHHHHCH" Natsu started to scratch himself but then his hair and his lips started to burn worse even blood came out and every time his finger tips made contact with his flesh his skin that was on his fingers was falling off.As he was scratching himself he then heard dogs bark coming from behind him so he stop scratching and started running towards the forest and once he was through the forest he found a town and he disguise himself with anything he could get his hands on and started walking around and asking for directions to Magnolia

 **In Magnolia**

" _I'm here finally_ " Natsu thought as he was walking around town.As he walked through the town and then the forest,he made it to his house."home sweet home"Natsu said with a little smile.As he entered into the living room and passed by a mirror and noticed his skin is white as Lisanna's hair and his hair as red as Erza's hair and his lips red as blood, as he reached to touch his face he notice his fingertips were melted away to the bone and then his eyes were red."NONONO WHAT THE HELL IS THIS , IS THIS SOME FUCKING JOKE!"As he fell to his knees his small smile grew even wider and he then started to laugh and stood up while holding his face and then he stopped and punched the morrior and stared at his fist and saw blood coming from his wound."if the world sees me as a joke and a monster,well then your wish is my command"Natsu placeed his hand on top of his wound and stained it with his own blood and moved his hand to his mouth and swiped it to the sides and it making a bloody smile

"Well all you had to do ask mmmmhhh HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!",once Natsu was done laughing his guts out he started to look for some clean clothes and some money he stashed and some drugs he still had.But all he could find was a clean hoodie that was white and shorts that had a stain and no underwear and one sock and no shoes or sandals and no money and his drugs were gone.

"That's weird I could swear I hid my stash here"but then it hit him Erza must have found them when he was held."Well there goes the little of happens I had left mmhhh HAHAHA!...man my luck sucks, and I can't wear this"Natsu said while looking at the clothes "fuck it I'll wear this hoodie and keep this pants I woke up with and bear foot I guess" he said while putting on the hoodie.As he was walking outside he felt like he was being watched."If your here to kill me then you better hurry before I kill you"He said while trying to think of a way to defend himself " _Damn without my magic I'm a sitting duck"._ Then two hoodied men walked out of the forest "Sorry my lord but we have been waiting for you"He said while holding up his hands to show that he meant no harm.The other man then lowered his hoodie to show his face "My lord its nice to finally meet you" He said while kneeling.The man looked around his twenties and he had black hair and a little scar on his cheek.As the two strangers finished talking Natsu was confused 

"What do you mean Lord or Master?"Natsu asked with a confused look.One of the strangers reached into his bag and pulled out a book that said END on the cover."What is that and what does it have to do with me?"Natsu said while staring at the book."Its your prison my lord, this book holds all your power" the hooded man said while holding the book in front of him.Natsu starred at the book and then he walked over to the man and grabbed it and looked it over "Okay so your telling me this book can give me power, but if any of this is true how do I access that power?"Natsu said while moving the book around."Like this my Lord"Blake had reached for the book and opened it and then all the words jumped out of the book and went towards Natsu "What the fuc"Natsu tried to say but the words hit Natsu,forcing him to fly toward the trees behind him crushing through them and leaving a trail.As he stopped the two strangers followed the trail and stopped in front of a lake."Where did Lord END go?"Blake asked his leader,"Ssshhh,do you hear that?"and then In the middle of the lake it started to bubble and smoke started to rise from the lake and slowly makin its way towards them

"Our Lord is here"the stranger said while Blake kept on looking at the smoke and bubbles reaching land,"Its him our Lord our Master".Natsu walked out of the lake, dried like he never landed on the lake, his hoodie was gone his pants and anything that was on him was gone but there on his chest had a mark that read E.N.D."This power is nothing I could have imagined" Natsu said while feeling the power flowing inside himself."Yes my Lord your finally complete"Blake told Natsu kept on looking at his hands and then looks at both of them with a twisted smile "O no my little pet I'm free HAHAHA"."So what now my Lord?"Blake asked Natsu,who then Looked at them "First things First, be honest it was you guys who did this to me wasn't it?"as Natsu asked this question his eyes glowed bright red and his smile showed some teeth and out of nowhere his bone from the tip of his fingers sharpen."Yes my Lord but it was to release your power so you can welcome chaos,darkness and death"said the still covered stranger who was backing up and Blake fell on his knees "My Lord please don't kill us we'll do anything please"

As they were saying this Natsu started to walk towards them until he was right in front of them.Natsu's eyes stopped glowing and his teeth went back to normal 

"come on guys I wouldn't kill you guys your my friends"

When he said that both the hooded man release their breathes."But there is one problem, there's only one position open right now so" and then out of thin air Natsu made a blade out of fire and throwed it between them."So whose it gonna be?"Natsu said that and then he turned around and started to walk away and flames erupted over him and once it vanished he was fully clothed (just imagine The jokers clothes from the dark knight but the purple is crimson and the green black),"Man now this is what I call clothes"Just when he finished saying that a man appears behind him ripped cloths blood all over him and some wounds."There my Lord I have passed your first task"Blake said while trying to get his breathe,"Good now what do you know about Fairy Tail?"Natsu asked and Blake then walked beside him said "They have disbanded my Lord after the battle with tartaros"once those words were spoken Natsu's eyes widen."You got to be kidding me, the old fart disbanded the guild after they lost HAHAHAHA!",Blake then interrupted Natsu's laugh "My Lord they didn't lose the battle they won and cause of that we lost tartaros but we were lucky to retrieve your book my Lord"Natsu stopped laughing and stayed quite and then he turned to Blake."That's even better, imagine all the fun we could have with them but first"

 **In The Asylum**

The alarm was going off and all the guards were shooting at the entrance then the doctor arrived "What in all hells going on here"The doctor asked one of the guard who then answers him "two Intruders in the building they have taken out almost all the guards there's only two of us now including you now shut up and start runnin"Before the guard could finish his sentence a hand went through his chest and pulled out his heart that was melting from Natsu's heated skin, the doctor fell on his back by the shock.Natsu still wearing his smile while looking at the heart he still had in his hand "Wow now that's what I call heart burn HAHAHA!"he said while burning the heart slowly."What the fuck are you?"The Doctor asked while trying to crawl away but Natsu dropped the heart and kneeled down and looked into the Doctor's eyes "Ooo your one mean man Doc, you can't even remember a man who you stoled from"As he said that he showed him the scar that went down the middle of the letter N on his chest.Once he saw the scar he knew who it was "Please don't kill me I didn't want to do that to you I was forced to please!"He cry out but Natsu got closer "Who told you to do that to me and wheres my containers Doc" Natsu said with a sweet voice but the Doctor was shaking from fear "I don't know we spoke through the phone, all I know is that's he's some kind of emperor from Alvarez and your containers were already delivered please don't kill me"

Natsu then picked him up and dusted him off with a smile that could send anyone into madness."Don't worry okay everything will be alright okay"Natsu said while having his hands on the Doctor's shoulders,"Really?"He said with some hope in his voice but all that went to hell when the Doctor felt a injection on his neck and his vision started to go black and then he blacked out

 **In A Lab**

The Doctor was waking up and then he felt like he couldn't move "Where am I?"he asked to anyone who could hear.Blake stood right next to him and looked down and that's when the doctor felt like he was strapped on one of the surgery tables."What are you going to do to me, please I have a child"he pleaded but then he heard the doors from the room open up and Natsu could be heard walking towards the doctor."Please let me go this well not solve anything and my kid is waiting for me outside in my car please"he said with some tears coming out and then Natsu was next to him but the Doctor couldn't see his face."O I know Doc but Jimmie said he couldn't wait to see you right Jimmy"as Natsu said that he slowly looked down to the doctor and the doctor was shocked with fear, there in front of him was Natsu wearing Jimmy's face fresh with blood dripping on his face "NO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SON YOU SON OF A BITCH!"he shouted while shaking violently but what he heard next made him freeze,"What are you talking about daddy I'm Jimmie your boy, hey dad you want to play Doctor"Natsu mimicked Jimmies voice which terrified the Doctor.Natsu picked up a saw and turned to Blake who looked disturbed."Hey Blake why don't you go outside and turn on the radio please, me and daddy want to play Doctor okay"Natsu said with jimmy's voice Which creeped Blake out so he did what Natsu asked him to do

As Blake walked towards the radio he pressed play and the first song that started Radiohead creep and then he head towards the exit and once out Natsu turned to the Doctor "Well lets get started HAHAHAHA!"he then placed the saw on his right foot."NONONO PLEASE GOD NO AAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!!"he shouted while getting his foot sawed off.Outside with Blake he could hear the screams the blood dripping on the floor the sound of bones being snapped and that creepy song but the worst noise was Natsu Laughing all the time

 **20 Mins Later**

Natsu walked out from the Lab room covered with blood and some guts from the doctor, but what creeped BLAKE out was that smile on his face."Lets go Blake"Natsu said while cleaning himself with a rug that was already stained with blood."Where to my Lord"Blake asked while following Natsu out "To visit a old friend HAHAHAHAHA"

As they were walking away you could see inside the room from where Natsu come out from,guts and body parts scattered everywhere but on the table was the Doctor's head but on top of his head you could see Jimmie's face on top of his

 **The End?**

 **Thanks for reading and remember Follow,Fav and Review and till next time**


	3. Hurting your family

**John bringing you more details and much more**

 **Alvarez Empire**

Our favorite twisted devil reached the location where his containers were shipped too.As he was walking around asking for the directions to see the empire.But every time he asked everyone would tell him to leave.Finally tried of everyone not giving him what he wanted.So he started to burn houses,stores and even managed to kill some of the life stock with some people.

"Give me What I want or there will be hell to pay"Natsu shouted with a smile still on his face till a monster made of Sand delivered a hit making Natsu fly towards some of the burned stores.As Natsu stood up and dusted himself off while looking at the person who had the balls to strike him.Right in front of him was Ajeel aka the desert King, "Great another person who thinks he can talk to our Leader"Ajeel said while walking to Natsu who just stood there.

Natsu then smirks and starts to walk to Ajeel who just stood there looking not worried till Natsu disappeared and reappeared in front of him."Take me to your leader or I'll have your head and use it like a spinning ball"Natsu said without a blink.Ajeel then unleashed one of his strongest spells " **Sand World** ".Then Natsu noticed that the town they were in was covered in sand walls.

"Any last words"Ajeel asked with a small smile but it all changed when he noticed Natsu's smile growing even wider. "Let me guess...You can turn your whole body into sand too"Natsu asked which got Ajeel to tense.Once Ajeel saw that his eyes turned pure blood red "Lovely"

 **Later in front of the castle**

Natsu could be seen spinning Ajeel's head but what stood out was.Ajeel's head was glass and the town where their battle took place was covered in glass and the buildings burning with people were dying from other Natsu's flames or loss of oxygen.But what creeped out the guards who were guarding the entrance was Natsu's smile and spinning Ajeel head with only his finger

As Natsu was getting close to the entrance he felt the weather dropping.Just then the doors open up revealing a young man with glasses and blue hair."Who are you and what do yo-"Invel was saying till he saw who was standing there."I'm END,and I'm looking for the son of a bitch who thought it was a good idea to steal from me"Natsu said with a sweet voice that send a chill down Invel spine.

Natsu then stopped spinning the head and let it fall to the ground.Just as the head shattered on the floor,Natsu pointed his finger which started to spark blue electricity."So are you going to tell me or are we going to have a problem"Natsu said but a short moment passed which made him shoot one small lightning towards one of the guards and frying him to dust. "Now then how about you take me to your King or do you want to die"Natsu said with a happy smile knowing that he could just kill both of them.But then Invel started to release his magic making snow and ice appear and dropping the temperature. "Your not supposed to be alive"Invel told Natsu who then figured it out.

"So it was you who took my containers"Natsu said with his bangs covering his eyes.Invel then covered his body in ice armor, "Yes I ordered them" Invel told Natsu who was shaking till he stopped.Natsu then started to walk slowly to Invel who was ready but what Natsu said next made Invel know that he lost this battle before it even started." **Ice Devil's Rage!** ".

 **In the Garden**

Makarov and Yageel were talking till they felt a explosion go off inside the castle.As they rushed inside,they saw the guards running to the throne room.Makarov and Yageel joined the guards plus some of the Spriggan 12 which kinda got Makarov surprise to see them there but three were missing.

As they arrived to the room,they were shocked to see their empire standing there while staring at a clown dressed in a crimson suite.But once Makarov got the shock out of see Zeref there and focused on the person who was sitting there.Thats when Makarov couldn't believe it, "Natsu?"Makarov said with a shaking voice.When his name was said everything slowed down,Natsu then focused on the people who just entered the room.

Natsu was ready to kill everyone in the castle but once his eyes landed on Makarov,everything changed.Nobody moved or dare speak,but Natsu then stood up and his eyes shadowed by his bangs."Makarov"Natsu said with a low venomous voice,Natsu then started to walk slowly towards them till everything slowed down.As Salamander stopped,Dimaria started to walk to Natsu who was frozen in time."Hmm,up close you kinda look scary but"as she was saying that.Something made her blood go cold and fear was showed on her face before Natsu's hand grabbed her face and started to burn her skin.As this was going on,Dimaria's magic stopped which made everyone look in horror to the scene right in front of them.

"Natsu,STOP THIS!"Makarov shouted but that only made Natsu more angery.As Natsu decided to burn Dimaria's head into ashes but then she disappeared making Natsu's hand clench into a fist which stabbed his sharp bone fingers into his skin which made him bleed.Natsu slowly moved his gaze towards the people in the room. "Who did that?"Natsu said with a low voice but in a sickening way.No one answered which made Natsu walk towards them slowly again but every step he took his arms started to twitch and snap and shaping into demonic arms.His forehead started to bleed,as the blood slide down on his face and two horns were coming out.And his teeth grew larger making his lips separated and making him look happy.

As everyone took a stance but Makarov moved forward to speak to Natsu."Natsu my boy Please stop this"Makarov told Natsu But he kept on moving towards him.Natsu then stopped and looked into Makarov's eyes and remember the first time he laid his eyes on the guild and how Makarov told him the Fairy Tail speech.A single teardrop could be heard in the room,Natsu was tearing up but what everyone noticed that it wasn't a normal tear but blood coming out of his eyes.

Natsu stood still,till he shouted "I'm not your boy Makarov!".Natsu then turned to Zeref who looked sad by his little brother outburst,"And you don't get to be sad...brother".Once that word was said,everyone turned to see Zeref but the most shocked one would be Makarov. "W-What?"Makarov said,Natsu then couldn't hold it anymore and started to laugh like a maniac.As he was laughing he pointed his finger to Zeref, "HAHA!,you couldn't leave me dead but" Natsu then pointed at Makarov "But you left me to die HAHA!".As he continued to Laugh he started to turn back to normal till he fell on his back and held his stomach.

Natsu calms down and stands up and looks at them and gives them a creepy smile, "As much fun as this is,I'm going to kill all of you and then erase this country".Natsu then started to melt everything around him and his enemies armor by just standing there.

 **(Sorry But for the life of me I can't write a battle for this so please use your imagination)**

Natsu could be seen on a boat with Blake beside him staring at the very island his Lord set on fire."My Lord,did you get what you wanted?"Blake asked Natsu who turns his head beside him to see Makarov cuffed and unconscious with his containers."Yes Blake and more"Natsu said with a smile and lifts his right hand which held Zeref's head."Isn't that right...brother"Natsu said,Zeref then opened his eyes and looked at his kingdom burn to ashes. "Hey Blake want to see something cool"Natsu asked Blake who nodded and then Natsu snapped his fingers and the island disappeared.

Blake couldn't believe his eyes till Zeref answered Blake's question before he could ask. "You shrank the island didn't you?"Zeref said with unemotional tone.Natsu then pulled Zeref's head up and turned it so they could meet eye to eye. "Yes brother and that would be thanks to the power you gave me"Natsu's smile grew even wider. "Now where my lord"Blake asked,Natsu then placed Zeref's head into a bag and looked at Blake "Back,to hunt some fairies".

 **In a restaurant couple of days later**

Droy could be seen walking in with a happy face.As he was entering,he noticed that it was empty.till he noticed a chief standing next to a table that was covered by a blanket."Good Your here"as the chief said that he removed the cover and showed a table full of dishes of meat.Droy's mouth watered and once he got a bite he couldn't believe the flavor. "Wow,What is this?"He asked while devouring everything. "Will you know spices and the last ingredient is a secret but as I can see your loving my food I'll give you a hint"the chief said.As Droy guessed every animal and the chief kept saying no till he heard this. "Damn,if only Jet was here...he's good at guessing"Droy said but to his surprise the chief started to clap like a maniac and a waiter walked out of the kitchen with a box in hand which was leaking blood.

"Way to go fat boy,the secret ingredient is your friend jet!"as the chief was laughing and clapping like a maniac.Droy was shocked till he saw inside the box,when the waiter placed it front of him and opened it.There in box was Jets head with a part of his lips missing.As Droy saw this he started to panic till the chief removed his hat and reached in it till he pulled out a axe and Decapitate him.As Droy's head fell to the ground,the chief then picked up and dropped inside the box and started to pick up Droy's body.

As the chief was carrying and removing his mask which revealed Natsu who couldn't stop smiling. "Now then let's go visit the thunder legion or whatever"Natsu said as he made it to a van.Natsu then opened the back revealing Max with a broomstick shaved up his ass and coming outside from his mouth and Warren with a knife going through his head and Nab's head twisted around.Natsu then throw Droy's body on top the other and closed it.

 **The next day inside a bar**

Freed was drinking all alone in a corner,Freed was drunk a little.Then out of nowhere a young man was walking towards him dressed in a suit.As the stranger took a seat next to Freed who was surprised. "Hello my names Blake and I was sent here with invitation for you"Blake said and handed him a key with a number on it.Before Freed got a chance to say anything,Blake had left and Freed picked up the key and went to the room that was located inside the bar.

As Freed knocked and got no answer he opened the door with the key. "Hello?"Freed said But still entered the room which was basic and he noticed the bathroom door opened.As he entered the bathroom he found no one and turned around to found someone under the covers.Freed then walked over to the bed and removed the covers.Revealing a small Natsu who has tears on his eyes. "Natsu?...But how?"Freed was shocked to see young Natsu who then turns to him. "My family abounded me *sniff,I thought we were family"Natsu said who then then started to shake like a maniac and started to puke out blood with some green stuff.Freed then backed away with this guilt inside his chest,Natsu then stopped and fell back on the bed and just laid there with blood still coming out of his mouth.Freed then made his to the body and placed his hands on Natsu's chest and started to give him CPR, "No damn it,I won't abound you again Natsu"Freed said with tears in his eyes but then a big demonic hand popped out of Natsu's chest and grabbed Freeds wrists and started to melt his skin and bone.Causeimg Freed to scream out of pain,As Freed looked at the demon who was ripping his way out of Natsu's small body.Once the demon came out fully out,to Freeds shock it was none other then Natsu with his pale skin and suit but his right hand is covered in black flames with his hand looking like a demon with three big fingers and one huge thumb. "What's wrong Freddy,can't handle the heat"Natsu said with his child voice and then started to laugh.As Natsu then ripped Freed's wrists,removing his hands from his arms.As Freed fell on his ass and started to scream for help.Natsu then walked next to him and kicked Him in the face knocking him out.

Natsu then picks him up and throws him out the window and jumps through the window too.As he landed on top of the van which Blake was stuffing Freeds body in. "Okay one down and three to go"Natsu said but then he noticed brown hair coming out of the trunk of the van. "Is that?"Natsu said while moving to the trunk to see if his suspension was right. "Yes my lord I found her here,in the entrance"Blake said while closing the trunk.Natsu then whistles and gives Blake some claps."good job"Natsu said who was walking to the passenger seat.

 **At END's lair**

Natsu could be seen slapping Makarov to wake up,as Makarov was waking up.Natsu then waited for Makarov to finally wake up.Once Makarov noticed the situation he's in, "Where am I?"Makarov asked as he was watching the room. "Your in my fun room old man"Natsu said,who was standing there without his jacket and his sleeves rolled up.But what caught Makarov's attention was the smell in the room. "What is that awful smell"Makarov said with a disgusted face,Natsu then walks to him and then gets behind him and turns his chair around to see something that would break any father figure.Right in front of him were the heads of his children hanging on the wall.And under the heads were Freed and Evergreen tied up on their knees with tape on their mouths. "Don't worry Makarov I'll bring everyone here but for now let's play a nice game okay"Natsu said while walking between his ex guild mates.Natsu then made Freed's sword appear in his hand and looked at Makarov. "Let's see who can survive a hundred cuts and not die before I get bored"Natsu said with glowing red eyes.Through the halls of Natsu's new hide out could be heard screams with a sickening laughter. 

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
